


Bargain

by lorir_writes



Series: The Five Stages [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: The engagement tour is on its way to New York and things take unexpected turns for Drake inside King Liam’s private jet.





	1. Bargain - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a series spoiler here, so if you never watched How To Get Away With Murder or haven’t finished its second season, you might want to try to ignore one of Madeleine’s comments 😅

Drake sat quietly, his forefinger running in circles inside his whiskey glass. He was certain he couldn’t endure a 14-hour flight with Jade, but he never felt so bored. Flying in Liam’s private jet had many more perks than the rented one for the Beaumonts, but at least we would have fun with his friends silly jokes and games. In the king’s jet, his only friend there was Liam and he was constantly working, either on the phone talking to politicians or businessmen or looking into documents.

But this time he remembered himself of downloading the last season of one his favorite series. That could keep him occupied. Opening his backpack, he pulled out his laptop placing on the chair tray, opened the Netflix app and started to watch How To Get Away With Murder. The level of drama in the episode was huge. His attention was so focused on his laptop screen he didn’t realize he had company.

“Ugh… Laurel deserves better than Waitlist.” A female delicate yet brash voice grumbled. Of all the people in this plane, the last person he expected to see in the seat next to his was Madeleine. He paused the app and stared at her confused.

“What?” She cocked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and pursed her ruby red lips. “You’re not the only one who’s bored here. At least, you had some good idea of what to do in your time.”

A compliment from Madeleine? Normally, they’d barely exchange more than three words to each other. _Wow… She must be really bored._ “I never took you for an HTGAWM fan.”

“Interesting storyline, great plots twists, good photography and Viola Davis. What’s not to like?”

“Good point.”

“Enough with the chit-chat, Drake. Press play.”

He thought about making some smart ass comment, but he just obeyed. She was his best friend’s fiancé, he’d have to tolerate her presence if Liam did marry her. They binge-watched six episodes eventually making comments and sharing their own theories about it. The servants walked past them leaving a tray with snacks quietly. No one was allowed to disturb the queen-to-be unless it was urgent. But she could interrupt anything if that’s what she wanted. “Pause it now, Drake!”

“What now?”

“I have to go freshen up.”

“No! They’re about to find evidence that the victim was shady!” Drake protested.

“I’ve sat here for six hours straight, I need to go. Don’t you dare to press play. I’ll be right back.” She stood up and marched to the airplane bathroom.

“She’s actually being nice to you, you know,” Kiara said as she sat down on Madeleine’s seat. “Last week, she made me order eight pairs of pumps from the last collection of a designer who had just presented the shoes in the runway because she said she needed them immediately and she hasn’t worn a single one of them.”

He felt bad for Kiara. She’s a nice person and she shouldn’t go through this. “You don’t have to fulfill her every whim, Kiara.”

“I do if I want to find a good match for marriage.”

“You’re smart, gorgeous and poised. How did you not find it yet?”

“Some people say I’m too distracted, that I’m not paying attention to the noblemen around me.” Her cocoa brown eyes were fixed on his as she spoke. 

Drake took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I guess you need to find a way to focus on your goals, my lady.” He smiled slyly as he saw her nibble her bottom lip.

_“Oh, mother, stop it! Why do you always have to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone?”_

Drake grimaced at the sound of Madeleine yelling at Adelaide. “Can you see it now? She’s being nice to you. That’s a rare moment. You should enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I have other ideas when it comes to enjoying myself.” His thumbs caressed the back of her hand making circles on it. “Maybe you can join me some time. It might help you focus.”

Kiara leaned in and inserted her hand in Drake’s pants pocket, pulling his phone out of it. He was pleasantly surprised by her bold move and watched her manicured fingers dial and save her phone number and place the phone back where it was. “Let me know when once we land?”

“Will do,” he gave her a half smile.

“Magnifique.” Kiara uncrossed her legs, stood up and walked away. Drake took his phone, studied the image of his brand new contact and smiled to himself.

“It’s good to know you can obey orders, Drake,” Madeleine snapped.

“And now that you’re here, can you sit down? I’ve waited long enough.”

“Settle down, I just need my drink.” She turned to the flight attendant coming in her direction. “What took you so long? It’s just a mimosa!” She took the drink in a single gulp. “Now you’ll have to make more. Go!” The attendant bowed and left.

“Are you done chastening the poor woman? We were in the middle of a court jury here.”

“Fine.” When she was about to sit, someone bumped into her, pushing Madeleine into Drake’s direction. In a swift move, Drake grabbed her by the waist as she circled her arms around his neck. Their faces were inches apart, her eyes met his. The closeness of their bodies, the softness of her skin, the sweetness of her perfume fragrance clouded his judgment. But the moment didn’t last long. A very tipsy and embarrassed Penelope tried to help Madeleine up.

“I’m so sorry, Madeleine, I didn’t mean to push you, I just had too many Champagne mojitos with Adelaide and-”

“I’m fine, Penelope. No thanks to you, but I am. You can go now.” She waved her hand dismissing her clumsy lady in waiting. Moving away from Drake’s lap back to her seat, Madeleine’s hand traveled from his neck to his broad shoulders and strong arms until she adjusted herself on her chair, sending a shiver down his spine. “Thank you, Drake,” she looked at him through her lashes.

He cleared his throat. “You’re welcome. Good thing the armchair was lifted, otherwise, you’d get hurt.”

“Yes, it is. Shall we go back to the HTGAWM marathon?”

“Sure.”

##  **…**

Drake walked out of the jet and went straight to the hotel. He wanted to go to the gym before walking around New York looking for a wedding gift to his friend. Opening his suitcase and changing clothes quickly, he closed the door, took the elevator and headed to gym. On his way, he crossed paths with Liam in the lobby. “Hey,” Drake patted his shoulder. “I thought you had that press conference thing this morning.”

“I do, but right now I have one hour and a half of free time. I’m going for a walk at Williamsburg.”

“Isn’t that outside Manhattan? As in across the bridge where a certain noblewoman used to live?” Drake taunted.

“I’m not meeting her if that’s what you meant. She already left to jog at Central Park. But she mentioned that the street art there is fascinating and I was curious. I’m going to take a look at it and have breakfast there. I’d call you to join, but you seem to have other plans,” Liam smiled, looking at Drake wearing his other favorite outfit: sports clothing.

“Yeah, I need to run, lift some weights, do some pushups. But have fun at Bourbon’s turf.” They were about to say their goodbyes when Madeleine passed by and greeted them briefly, drinking the sight of Drake in a sleeveless shirt.

“I see you got a new admirer, my friend,” Liam smirked.

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw you with her. You spent the last fourteen hours with her and I can tell you enjoyed her company. Judging by the way she just looked at you, I’d say she feels the same.”

“Liam, she’s your fiancé.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Much to my disdain, but yes.” Liam placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Drake, Madeleine and I have an agreement about extra-conjugal flings and relationships that works both ways. So if you wish to be with her, I wouldn’t mind.”

Drake tilted his head to the side. “Really?”

“If you both want it, go for it. She probably needs it and she knows she isn’t getting anything from me. Plus, who am I to judge?” Liam shrugged.

“I bet you wouldn’t be that generous with Bourbon,” Drake retorted.

“That would require being engaged to her, which I’m not.” Liam frowned. “Anyway, think about it. You have many options in and outside court, Drake. You always did and you used to like it. It’s time for you to embrace it again." 

He didn’t know how, but it seems like Liam was reading his mind. He did have options. He had many girlfriends and flings over the years and he loved it. He can’t even count how many times he snuck out of parties or ditched plans with Liam to hook up with any lady who smiled coyly at him.

"I have to go now. I’ll see you later, my friend.” Liam smiled and walked towards the main entrance of the hotel, where the Royal motorcade waited outside.

Drake did not see this coming. The possibility of having something with Kiara and now an arrangement with the future Queen? Perhaps flying on Liam’s plane wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	2. Bargain - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake attends the United Nations Ball looking for a distraction, but things don’t go exactly as he planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This piece involves sexual explicit contents (mature language and several unconventional sexual practices) and taboo subjects (group sexual activities and LGBTQ+ mentions). Reader discretion is advised.

_Another boring party._ Drake tried to do his best to be loyal to Liam and the Kingdom, but he hated those parties and their fancy tiny food, the obnoxious self-centered people and the lack of friendly faces. The bar was always well stocked though, and he always got his favorite scotch reserved. That’s how Liam usually managed to convince him to go. But tonight he chose to go for other reasons.

He got into the building and spotted Liam talking to politicians as Madeleine made her rounds greeting people. Kiara was seated at a table next to Penelope and a diplomat. He chuckled as he caught the sight of her rolling her eyes at the guy when no one at the table was watching. Marching to the bar, he called a bartender and made an unusual order. “Hi! A glass of Barbaresco, please.”

Kiara was trained to know how to endure dull conversations and still seem like she was interested, but this diplomat was the worst. He was drunk, annoying and loud. Any sort of interruption right now would be welcomed. 

“Excuse, me. Lady Kiara?” A waiter called her. 

“Yes?”

“Your glass of Barbaresco,” the waiter put the wine glass on the table, bowed and left.

“Thank you…” Her brows furrowed in confusion. She didn’t ask for another glass. She looked around and saw no signs of the eligible suitors who used to court her. Shaking the glass in circles and sniffing the wine scent first, she sipped the drink, savoring the taste of black cherry, licorice and clove. Before she placed the glass back on the table, Kiara saw a handwriting she didn’t recognize in the napkin that was under her glass.

A hopeful broad smiled crossed her lips as she hid the napkin inside her clutch. “I need some fresh air. Will you excuse me, please?” She stood up, curtsied and headed to the elevator swooning at the thought of Drake waiting for her.

The rooftop bar was calm, a little more secluded. Most of the tables were empty and the lights were dim. It was like the place was designed for secret trysts. She looked around but didn’t find any familiar faces. “Are you looking for someone, my lady?” Drake whispered in her ear. His growing beard rubbed on her neck, making her skin tingle.

She turned around to see Drake holding a glass of whiskey. “I didn’t see when you arrived. I thought you wouldn’t even come.”

“I almost didn’t, but then I remember that a stunning lady said she’d join me anytime I wanted to enjoy myself.” His husky voice told her everything she longed to hear. He wanted her. Even if it was for one night. Placing his glass in a random table nearby, he took her hand and kissed it. “Come with me. The pool area is quieter.” Still holding her hand, he led her to a dark hallway and opened the glass door that gave access to the pool. 

The pool lights combined with the night sky view of Manhattan was breathtaking. Her face lit up as she admired the spot he chose to be with her and she didn’t want to waste any more time. Tugging the lapel of his suit, Kiara pressed her lips on his. He opened his mouth and let her tongue explore inside of it. His hands roved down her body as they walked toward a pool chair. She took off his suit jacket and began to undo his belt. “Skipping to the best part already. I like it,” he unzipped her dress, letting it fall on the floor and helped her out of it, relishing her coffee brown skin embellished by the gold silk charmeuse lingerie.

“We don’t have much time until somebody comes looking for us.” She sat down on the chair, unzipped his pants and freed his cock. 

“That’s half of the fun of doing it here.” He looked down and smiled as she stared at his length, licking her lips as she stroked it, feeling it grow harder in her hand. “I see you’re no longer in a hurry.”

“Isn’t getting caught part of the fun? I’m just following your lead.” Her left hand gripped his shaft while the right one groped his balls.

“Good. Now lay back and let me fuck your mouth.” He took off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. Kiara laid back on the pool chair as he kneeled on it. She opened her mouth, waited for him to put his cock in her mouth and bobbed her head, her tongue circling his manhood. He grunted, tilting his head back. “Oh, you’re good. So. Fucking. Good.” Gripping himself to the headrest of the chair with one arm, his free hand cupped her sex, pulling her panties aside. His fingers slid inside her folds, rubbing her core. She moaned, her mouth tightening around his member. He growled, thrusting his cock inside her mouth, his fingers pressing on her clit.

Their eyes widen as they heard footsteps. He took his shaft off her mouth and signaled for her to be quiet. 

_“Kiara? Are you here?"_

"C'est Penelope. Merde!"¹ Kiara grumbled. Drake stifled a grin. He may not know what she exactly said, but he recognizes when someone is cursing. She was clearly annoyed with the interruption. As soon as Penelope’s steps faded in the hall, he picked up their clothes from the floor. 

"You should go back to the party, Kiara. We pick up where we left off when you go back to the hotel.” He bent over and kissed her softly, handing back her clothes. 

“Sounds good to me.” Kiara stood up, put on her dress and turned around. “Can zip me up?" Kissing the back of her neck, he zipped her dress up and let her leave first, following behind a few minutes later. The party had winded down when Drake headed back. He saw Liam discreetly leaving, but didn’t try to follow. He knew his friend had plans for the night. He shrugged and walked back to his hotel room. He could pine over Jade later, right now he had some unfinished business to attend to.

On his way to Kiara’s room, Drake pressed the elevator button and waited. He got in and heard a female voice calling. "Hold the elevator, please!” He placed his hand between the closing door and the wall and the door opened. His eyes darted as he saw Madeleine approached. She was as beautiful and poised as always.

“Countess Madeleine,” he bowed.

“Mr. Walker,” she walked in, standing in the opposite side of the elevator. “Didn’t you attend the United Nations Ball?”

“I was at the bar on the rooftop. Why? Did you miss me?” He smirked.

She huffed. “I just assumed you’d be there. You always are so supportive of the King.”

“I try to be. After all, he’s my best friend,” Drake shrugged.

“And since I’ll be Queen in a matter of days, will your support be extended to me as well?” She gazed at him, her green eyes hungrily swept his body from head to toe.

“It depends,” he walked towards her and she stepped back until he cornered her. He smiled mischievously, placing one hand on the wall, inches away from her face. “How can I be of service?”

The elevator stopped, pinging as its doors opened on her floor. “Follow me.” He stepped out of the way, gesturing with his hand for her to lead the way. They got out and walked in silence to her room. Her hips wiggled as she catwalked in the hall. Opening the door, she let him into her room, closed it and stepped closer to Drake, who was seated by the end table. 

“Because we have never been close, I need proof of your support to me,” she stood in front of him and placed a leg on the end table, revealing she had no underwear underneath her emerald dress. “You’re a man of few words, but I know you can put that tongue of yours to a good use.”

His eyes widen, but he smiled. “It will be my pleasure.” He brushed his lips on her inner thigh, leaving bite and suck marks as he got closer to her pussy. He inserted his tongue between her lower lips and she pulled his hair moaning. He sucked and nibbled her sensitive nub, sending a small wave of pleasure inside her body and she shivered, grasping his hair.

Drake plunged two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out, curving a little to hit her G-spot. Madeleine felt her legs getting weaker as her climax began to approach. Suddenly they heard something falling in the bathroom. They exchanged wary glances. Drake removed his fingers from her and she moved away. “Stay here,” he commanded. She sat down on the bed and waited for him to come back.

Drake opened the door to Madeleine’s bathroom and turned on the lights. A hair styling product was on the floor. This wouldn’t simply just fall as if it was pushed by the wind. He scanned the place cautiously and saw a shape behind the frosted glass of the shower box. Slowly opening the glass door, he found Kiara huddling in the corner. “What are you doing here?” he whispered.

“I was just leaving Madeleine’s wedding souvenirs for the bridal shower when I heard you two coming.” She stood up. Her voice was low, her tone sounded somewhat annoyed. “I guess you’d keep me waiting, huh?” she hissed.

“I was going to your room when I met her.”

“You don’t say…” She placed a hand on her waist and pursed her lips.

“Kiara, I don’t have time for this. You either stay here or-” he stopped himself as he heard heels clicking on the floor.

“Everything okay here? Why are you taking so lon-” Madeleine entered the bathroom and caught the sight of Drake and Kiara’s shadow in the glass. “Drake, who’s there?”

Drake turned around to reply. “It’s just me, Madeleine.”

“Drake, I can see someone in there.” Madeleine pushed him to the side, got into the shower and found Kiara. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I left the wedding souvenirs when I heard you coming. I thought I’d wait until you fell asleep to leave.”

“Why are you flushed, Kiara?” Madeleine narrowed her eyes.

“I didn’t… I…" 

Before she could find the words to answer, Madeleine took her hand and sniffed her fingers. "You were listening to us and fingering yourself, weren’t you?”  
  
Kiara looked down, unsure of what to say. “Don’t try to hide it. I know you like him since the first time you went to the capital and saw him shirtless in the royal stables.” Drake’s eyes widen. He had no idea she liked him for such a long time. Kiara’s cheeks heated furiously, but Madeleine lifted her chin up. “And now that you’re here, you have two options: go back to your room or stay and join us.”

He stared wide-eyed at both of them. She wouldn’t suggest it unless they had done this before. 

"You know, the last few days have been so crazy. We barely had time to catch up, Kiara. If you join us, it’ll be a nice change of pace from what we used to do, don’t you think?” Kiara simply nodded before Madeleine caught her lips in an intense kiss. Drake gawked at them, trying to process the information he just heard. “Don’t be so surprised, Drake. She’s my maid of honor for a reason. Can you handle both of us?”

Drake peered at Kiara, searching for her response. Kiara’s expression changed abruptly. Her eyes were darker, lustful. She glanced at him while her hand exploring Madeleine’s back. “I think he can. He’s a little incredulous right now, but I guess we can convince him.” Kiara moved closer to Drake, looked at him in the eye. Placing one hand on his neck and fondling his hair, she mouthed before kissing behind his ear. “It’s okay.”

Madeleine grinned slyly stepping out of the shower as she noticed Kiara leading Drake back to the bedroom. He sat down on an elegant chair across the bed and Kiara kissed him briefly before going to the bed and removing her dress on the way. Madeleine followed Kiara, discarding her dress on the floor and walking to the bed. Madeleine sat on the middle of the bed and opened her legs while Kiara crawled on the bed, positioning herself between Madeleine’s legs and kissed her. She slid her hands down on Madeleine’s body and cupped her sex, inserting two fingers inside. Madeleine bit her bottom lip observing Drake shift uncomfortably on his seat. “You’re overdressed for this party, Drake. Take your clothes off.”

Drake stood up and began to undress slowly. Madeleine was watching him intently and moaning at Kiara’s touch. His attention moved back and forth between the two of them. Madeleine braced herself to the headboard with one arm and her free hand played with her nipples. Kiara had her head down Madeleine’s pussy, her tongue lapping on the countess’ wet core. He knew about the rumors of what the ladies like doing in their late-night gatherings but had no idea he’d witness it. 

He stepped closer to the bed and caressed Kiara’s thighs and ass, bending over to trail kisses from the center of her back to her rim. Kiara whimpered against Madeleine’s clit, grinding on Drake’s mouth. His tongue traveled on her ass, perineum and pussy, his hand rubbing Kiara’s nub, his cock twitching as he heard their groans and loud cries when both of them reached orgasm.

Madeleine shifted on the bed and grabbed a pair of condoms from her nightstand drawer. Crawling on the bed, she moved closer to Drake and ripped off the condom package with her teeth, placed it on Drake’s shaft and unrolled with her hands and mouth, bobbing her head a few times. She turned around and got on her hands and knees. Drake gripped her hips and buried himself inside her. He started to thrust into Madeleine when he felt a hand run on his chest. “Is this the kind of fun you like to have?” Kiara hummed in his ear.

“Usually, it’s not exactly like this…” His breath quickened as he pumped in and out of Madeleine. “But you get the idea.”

Kiara held him with one arm while her free hand ran down his torso. “I can’t say this is how I imagined it would be, but to be with you…” Her hand moved to his cock and grabbed his balls, rubbing them gently. “… I take whatever I can get.”

Drake’s muscles stiffened. Madeleine’s groaned louder as her walls clenched around Drake’s member. He was so close. “Kiara, stop it,” he begged between sharp breaths. “I won’t be able to hold it much longer if you keep- Oh, fuck!”

“I don’t mind as long as you come into my mouth,” she uttered, nipping his earlobe. “Can you save it for me?”

“Oh, yes!” Madeleine cried, reaching her climax. 

Drake pulled out of Madeleine, who fell spent on the bed and turned to Kiara, taking off the condom. “On your knees.” Kiara kneeled on the floor and stroked his cock. A guttural grunt escaped from his mouth as she took his hard length inside her mouth, bobbing her head. She swallowed his warm seed and he cupped her face, admiring her licking his softened member. He pulled her into his arms as she stood up. “You’re an amazing woman.”

“Oh, really? Wait until you see me riding you,” Kiara winked. 

He looked at Madeleine asleep on her four-poster bed, then smiled to Kiara. "Give me ten minutes?“

"I’ll give you twenty if you don’t get distracted on your way to my room this time.”

“Don’t worry,” he spun her around and held her close, pressing her back against his chest and murmured in her ear. “I’ll be right behind you.”  
  


—

¹ “It’s Penelope. Shit!”


	3. Bargain - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pleasant afternoon with his friends at Coney Island, Drake is back into his hotel and an unexpected visitor brings the news that will keep him awake at night.

A waning moon and sparkly stars embellished the sky on the penultimate night of the Cordonian king’s engagement tour at the states. Drake got out of the shower, put on some random boxers and sat on the chair, resting his feet on the window sill and musing New York night sky. 

Spending the day at Coney Island was more fun and tiring than he expected. Who knew playing with his friends driving bumper cars, riding on the Ferris wheel and playing arcade video games could wear him out? He never laughed so hard at Jade’s and Maxwell’s shenanigans and he was pleased to have a picture of the whole gang during a fun moment on his phone. Not that he would admit he saved the photo Maxwell sent in the group chat.  _I have to turn off the random photos slideshow from the phone screen saver._ His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a knock on his door.  _I’m not answering that._

 _“_ I know you’re in there, Drake. I saw you getting in,” Madeleine shouted. 

He rolled his eyes, but stood up and marched to the door. The minute he opened it, she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, gripping his neck for support and kissing him fiercely. “And good evening to you too, Madeleine.” He pulled away from her kiss, but still held her. Her breath smelled like rum, coconut, and pineapple.

“Can you skip the formal chit-chat and just fuck me?”

He tilted his head to the side. “Let’s see what we can do about that.” He closed the door and took her into his room. He laid her on his bed, sucking her neck and going down her cleavage. His hands pushed her dress up revealing the lack of panties. “Do you ever wear underwear?”

“Only if I have to,” she replied smirking. 

He flipped her over, exposing her bare buttcheeks. “Bad Countess,” he chastised, smacking her ass. She contorted on the bed and whimpered. He began to unzip her dress and take it off, trailing kisses along her back. Drake kneeled on the bed by her side and spread her legs, his fingers sliding from her asscheeks to her folds. Madeleine ground against his hand, pushing her ass up as he buried two fingers inside her. 

“Oh, you’re fucking amazing!” She panted. He smiled. He knew her since they were teenagers but he never thought much about her before. She used to come across as cold and stiff to him. Although, watching her talking dirty and urging for his touch certainly gave him a new and different opinion about her. 

Her wet slith easily allowed Drake to add another finger into her. Her hands gripped the sheets as her legs began to tremble and she cried out. He got out of bed and picked a condom from the nightstand. He removed his boxers, ripped the packing with his teeth and rolled the condom on his shaft. 

Madeleine lied quietly when he got back on the bed, pressing his chest on her back. “I hope you’re ready for the second round,” he murmured in her ear. She placed a hand on his neck, pulling his hair as he plunged inside her. He grunted at every deep thrust into her, while his hands traced the curves of her body with a light feather touch. Drake kneeled on the bed, pulling her hips closer to his, positioning her on all fours.

“Harder!” She growled. He slammed inside her and spanked her butt ten times, leaving a red imprint of his hand on her small buttcheeks. “Yes, fuck!” She panted and rubbed her clit eagerly.

His hands moved up her body and pinched her nipples, pounding faster, deeper, harder. Her body started to shudder again and she would collapse in bed if he wasn’t holding her. Soon she found her release and he followed.

##  **…**

Madeleine curled up against Drake, drawing imaginary shapes on his torso. He looked out the window, running his hand through her hair. “I’m surprised you stayed here. I thought you’d be gone by now.”

“Is that your subtle way to kick me out?” She scowled.

“I didn’t mean it that way. You didn’t stay over yesterday, so I assumed-”

“Yeah, I know,” she cut him off. “I just can’t be alone tonight.”

“Why not?”

“Liam broke off our engagement as soon as you all came back from Coney Island. I should’ve expected that after that spectacle at my wedding shower,” she heaved a deep sigh.

“Oh,”  his forehead creased. “Is that why you were drunk when you came here?”

“I wasn’t drunk…” a line appeared between her brows.

He scoffed. “You looked like you tired the bartender from making piña coladas.” Madeleine twisted her lips and he lifted his hands up. “But I’m not judging, I just never saw you like this,” he looked at her but she avoided to look back. She stared at her hand, the engagement ring still on her finger.

“Do you know why it took so long for Liam to go down one knee and propose to me at the night of his coronation? It was because he didn’t want to give me the ring that belonged to his mother. He kept the ring in his jacket pocket and summoned a servant to buy another one, but Regina intervened and gave him her own engagement ring. He never gave me a chance.”

“Did you give him a chance?”

“No…” his mouth set in a hard line and she looked away. “He’s such a goody-two-shoes, it’s annoying. But I thought I could convince him somehow after we got married. He was warming up to me. Kind of…” Her brows furrowed.

“Liam might be a dutiful man, but he’s a romantic at heart. He found the woman he loves and she reciprocates. Even if he did marry you, he wouldn’t be with you.”

“I know… I’m not even sure why I feel so hurt about this. He’s a great ruler, but I don’t like him,” she sighed. “I miss Leo… He wouldn’t be so stubborn with all this lovey-dovey stuff.”

“You do know you’re talking about the guy who broke off the three-year engagement with you to marry a random girl he met on a cruize ship, right?”

Madeleine shook her head. “I know him very well, Drake. That Katie girl was just his way out of Cordonia, of his duty as the first born and heir to the throne. She’s a summer fling who was lucky enough to snatch him because he was bored. He’s getting tired of her soon and he’ll come back. You’ll see.”

“How do you know that?”

“We talk through video chats occasionally.”

“Wait, why do you… Do you like Leo?”

“He was my first boyfriend and my best friend. Of course I do.”

“You were about to marry his brother even though you like him?”

“I was marrying the Crown, that was the deal. And you’re the one to talk… You drool all over the floor everytime Jade walks into the room, yet here you are fucking me, Kiara and Olivia in your spare time.”

“I never a had a relationship with her, to begin with,” he gave his shoulders. “Plus, I’m cynical.” Drake stopped to ponder about what he just said. He had never thought about it before.

“So am I. Anyone who wants to survive this mad world needs to be.” 

They remained silent for a few moments. Madeleine discreetly wiped away a tear but shook the feeling off quickly. Drake felt the teardrop on his chest, yet didn’t say anything. He simply held her close. “I’m sorry about your engagement.”

“It’s fine. We would probably get divorced after I gave birth to the artificially inseminated heirs he was obligated to have with me anyway,” she bit her bottom lip nervously. “But thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Madeleine soon fell asleep in his arms, but Drake stayed another night awake. He knew everything was about to change now that Liam is single again and he had to be ready to face Jade and Liam making their relationship official. If there’s one thing he knew for sure is that it wouldn’t be easy.


End file.
